Statement of the Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computing systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to implementing systems and methods for normalizing cloud resource interaction for a suite of multi-tenant products across disparate objects and actions coming from different cloud services.
Description of the Related Art
A barrier to providing a unified experience for managing resources across disparate cloud services is the fact that each cloud service is not worried about how another cloud service would want to act on a resource as well as any new combined actions that may be desired. Because of this, individual experiences are provided across cloud services and administrators are made to figure out how actions are or are not related to each other.